The Man Underneath the Orange Suit
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Why Giovanni was found in Delia Ketchum's house is beyond Ash's comprehension. When Ash discovers that Giovanni is his father, he isn't sure how to handle it. He definitely isn't sure that he wants to hear about his parent's past or that his childhood is a lie. Diamondshipping
1. Prolouge

A white shiny convertible sped down a hill. Giovanni's slicked back brown hair gleamed in the sunlight. A smirk played at his lips. His Persian laid down in the backseat. The pokemon yawned. Although the drive to Pallet Town was short, Giovanni drove his car like a Zubat out of Mt. Moon.

He finally slowed his vehicle when he arrived in Pallet Town. He parked his car in front of a small house surrounded by a white picket fence. Giovanni could see Delia Ketchum pulling weeds in the garden. She brushed the sweat from her forehead as she hummed. Her trusty Mr. Mime was trimming the hedges before it noticed the vehicle.

"Mime, Mr. Mime!" the pokemon cheered enthusiastically.

"What is it, Mimey?" Delia asked before standing up. She brushed her hands on the skirt of her blue cotton dress. She noticed Giovanni and his Persian approaching the gate.

Giovanni opened the gate. He was surprised by the immediacy of Delia's arms around his neck. She cupped his face and said,"Honey, you're home." She ushered him and the pokemon inside. "I've missed you so much."

"Sorry, I couldn't return sooner. I still have a gym to run, and apparently I just hire idiots that delay all of my plans," He replied gruffly. He immediately thought of Jessie and James and clenched his fists.

"I know," Delia responded before kissing him gently on the mouth. She sighed. She truly detested Team Rocket. She had made Giovanni vow never to enlighten her on his plans for world domination. She just wished that Team Rocket didn't interrupt her time with her husband.

Giovanni noticed the picture of a younger Ash with his mother. He sighed as he gingerly touched the photo. "How's my son?" he asked,

"He's good. He should be home in a week or so," she answered. "I'm sure he will be planning his next adventure soon."

"He still doesn't know, does he?"

"He thinks that you are a great pokemon trainer. I don't think he could handle the truth," Delia admitted. She could tell Giovanni wasn't pleased by the way he clenched his jaw and narrowed his gaze.

"At least he knows half the truth," he growled.

She responded, "Once he has finished his journey, we can tell him. I don't want him to feel forced into joining Team Rocket nor do I want him to hate you. Besides, Jessie and James constantly try to steal his Pikachu. Do you think Ash will warn up to you that easily?"

"Those morons," Giovanni grumbled. Subtly was never a strength for Jessie, James, and Meowth. He asked the team to keep an eye out for the boy, and they decided that meant "steal a pikachu." He just hoped his wife never found out.

Delia, with a bemused expression, just stared at him blankly. "So how long will you be here?" She asked with traces of sorrow in his tone.

"For a few days. I'm on a 'special training' mission," Giovanni replied as he wrapped his muscular arms around Delia's petite waist.

Delia looked up at her husband and asked,"What about Team Rocket?"

"They can't fail any worse without me," he said with a chuckle. "I'm the boss. I deserve a vacation."

"I love you," Delia said.

Suddenly, the door opened. Ash's voice echoed through the house as he yelled, "Mom, I'm home!" Pikachu ran excitedly into the living room. Ash followed his companion and halted when he saw the leader of Team Rocket with his mother.


	2. A Challenging Start

Ash Ketchum blinked twice as if trying to refresh the image in front of him. The sweetest and most compassionate woman that he had ever known was tucked away in the leader of Team Rocket's arms. He looked down at his trusty pikachu. Reared backhand ready for a fight, the sparks of electricity danced around the pokemon's red cheeks. "Pika, pika-chu," Pikachu chanted as if prepared for trouble. Persian hissed at the little electric mouse to make it double.

"We don't know why you're here," Ash growled as he put his hands on the pokeballs on his ball, "but you need to leave."

"Ash, honey, it's okay," Delia said as convincing a territorial houndoom that a visitor was a friend.

Ash wondered what pokemon was used to brainwash his mother, but he only became more irritated. He grabbed his mother by the shoulders and looked squarely into her eyes. "Mom! He's the boss of Team Rocket. We need to alert Officer Jenny immediately."

"Delia," Giovanni stated urgently, "now would be a great time to tell him."Persian nodded before stretching on the floor.

"Tell me what, mom?" Ash inquired.

The color drained from Delia's face. She nervously glanced from her husband to her son. The momentous pressure made her knees weak. "Tell me!" Ash demanded.

Giovanni moved Delia over to the couch and whispered, "I got this." She nodded and bit her lip nervously. 'What your mother is trying to say is that I'm your father," Giovanni replied gruffly.

"You're lying," Ash said as his face became as white as Absol's fur. Delia covered her mouth with her hand as she nodded. Ash fell to the floor beside Pikachu. "No,no, no, It can't be true."

"I'm so sorry, Ash," Delia said as she rushed over to her son's side. "I should have told you sooner."

"You said…you said that he was a g-great pokemon trainer," Ash sputtered as his pikachu crawled onto his shoulder.

"And how do you think I became the Virdian City gym leader?" Giovanni growled. Persian rubbed his head alongside his trainer's large hand.

"Really?" Ash screamed angrily. "Have you even caught any of your own pokemon?" Ash's face turned bright red and his fists shook as he yelled.

"Pikapi,pika," Pikachu added with the same amount of fire as his trainer.

"How dare you!" Giovanni yelled angrily.

"Giovanni, please don't," Delia pleaded as she grabbed onto his arm. Her pink fingernails gripped into fine fabric of his suit, but her attempts to soothe the savage beast was in vain.

"You insolent child. Do you really think that I lack the basic ability to catch and train my own pokemon? You know nothing of my abilities or the time I spent training my pokemon," Giovanni snapped.

The rage that fueled Ash Ketchum turned into sheer determination. "Can you prove that?" he asked as if preparing for a gym battle.

"Not inside," Delia reminded.

"Naturally,"Giovanni replied. The father and son went outside for their battle. Ash called out his Swellow, and the bird pokemon flew into the air. Giovanni summoned his Cloyster.

"Swellow, use wing attack," Ash commanded. The Swellow's wings glowed as it charged the enemy's pokemon.

"Use clamp," Giovanni said. The shell caught the wing. Swellow used fly and it soared into the air. Cloyster's shell hardened. "Ice bream" Giovanni instructed. After Cloyster used aurora beam, the swellow was fainted.

"I've Cloyster since it was a level ten shielder," Giovanni said with a sneer.

Ash growled as he called out his Charizard. The large pokemon laid in the grass before emitting a stream of fire into the air. Ash was embarrassed and sheepishly said, "Now is not a great time for this."

"Really Ash?" Giovanni asked with a hearty chuckle, "I thought the great pokemon trainer would have more control over his pokemon."

Ash snarled and clenched his fists, Giovanni switched his Cloyster for his Aggron. After recognizing the large pokemon was a threat, Charizard became determined enough to defeated Aggron. A confident smirk played at Giovanni's lips as Ash celebrated Aggron's defeat.

"Never doubt my friendship with my pokemon," Ash cheered as he pet Charizard's long neck.

"Or the need for dominance," Giovanni retorted before summoning his faithful Rapidash.

The majestic Rapidash pranced happily when it saw Ash. Ash smiled. He remembered his father showing him the pokemon after he caught it. He no longer doubted that Giovanni was his father, but he still disliked the man.

Ash looked down at his Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, let's show my Dad how a real pokemon trainer battles."

"Pika," Pikachu replied and nodded in agreement.

Both pokemon were well-known for their speed. Pikachu's use of volt tackle was countered by a fire move. Rapidash stomped its hoof on Pikachu's tail. Sparks were emitted from the electric type's cheeks as he used thunderbolt. Rapidash used fire blast, and Giovanni narrowly won the battle. Ash scraped Pikachu's body from the dirt. "You did a great job, buddy," Ash said kindly as he scooped Pikachu into his arms.

Giovanni pulled a super potion out of his pocket and handed it to Ash. "He'll feel better in no time with this," he said before Rapidash trotted over to Ash and nuzzled his face.

"Good to see you, old friend," Ash said as he rubbed his free hand on Rapidash's nose.

Ash turned his attention to his father. "Dad," he said as he choked out the first word, "I'm sorry I doubted your relationship with your pokemon. If you had stolen them, they wouldn't have responded as well to your commands. Clearly, you have been working with them for a long time."

Giovanni smiled and patted Ash on the shoulder. "They know their strength and their worth, and it's why we make a good team," he replied coolly as he placed a hand on his Rapidash's back. "They're more than mere tools. My pokemon are my partners."

Delia, who had been watching the battle from the front porch, sighed and wondered if the father and son were finally bonding. She knew her husband had no idea how to relate to his son, and she desperately wished to build a bridge for them. She leaned against the porch railing as her defeated son trudged up to the porch. She forced a happy smile on her face and gushed, "You did great."

Ash looked down at his Pikachu. "Thanks mom," he replied half-heartedly before going inside.

Giovanni followed him and joined his wife on the porch. He crossed his arms and said, "Those weren't even the pokemon I use during gym battles." He rubbed his temple as Delia rested her head on his shoulder.

"They weren't your strongest pokemon?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"So what is really going on in your mind? Honey, you only talk about pokemon battles when you don't want to talk about your emotions," Delia inquired as she took her husband's hands in hers.

"He hates me," he muttered.

"I did not raise my son to be capable of hatred. He just doesn't understand you," Delia said gently.

"Yes, I'm sure it's difficult to understand the Leader of Team Rocket is a man," he growled like an injured Usaring. "Apparently I am a sadistic, pokemon-stealing, power-hungry monster. He didn't even enjoy that battle."

Delia kissed him on the cheek. "He doesn't know you," she reminded him. "Look, the both of you are here for a few days. We will sit him down and explain everything to him. Just give him a chance to get to know you."

Giovanni wrapped an arm around her waist. He agreed, "That sounds reasonable."


	3. How I Met Your Father

**Wow, I was actually surprised by all the feedback. Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed or favorited/followed the story thus far. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous two. So I hope you enjoy.**

Delia stood outside her bedroom's door. She could hear Pikachu try to soothe his trainer. She sighed before knocking twice on the door. She asked a bit too loudly to seem sensitive,"Ash, sweetie, can I come in?"

"Sure," he answered. Delia opened the door to find Ash laying on the tan carpeted floor. An arm was covering his eyes like someone with a horrid hangover. Pikachu was tapping Ash on the stomach. Delia looked up at the spinning ceiling fan. The blades moved as quickly as the changes in her son's life. She bent down and prayed that she could help her son.

She asked, "Ash, do you want to talk about this? I know discovering your father's identity has to be tough."

Ash pulled himself off the floor. He took off his cap and placed it on Pikachu's head. The electric mouse crawled into Ash's lap. Delia's son replied bitterly, "What do you want me to say? My father is the leader of Team Rocket. He is also surprisingly good trainer."

"Ash, there's more to it. I know you don't like Team Rocket, but you've dreamed of getting to know your father since you were small."

Ash's hands clenched into fists and he began to shake. He could feel the blood rise to his head. His voice began to shake and seemed darker like sunset turning into the velvet night. He replied, "Mom, he left me before I could get to know him. You're right, I always wanted to meet my dad, but I thought we would meet on our journey. I thought we would trade stories and show off our pokemon. I wanted to be just like him, and now…now that thought makes me sick." The tears began to well up in his eyes. He felt as if he was drowning in his expectations.

"Pika," his pokemon said sympathetically.

Delia wrapped her arms around her son as he sobbed into her shoulder. She stroked his soft jet black hair. "My son," she whispered. She hoped Giovanni couldn't hear anything from downstairs. She needed to be some reassurance to her son. "Ash, downstairs there is a man who is dying to get to know you. Maybe if you give him a chance, you might find out you have something in common with him."

"Mom, he hates me. I can't…can't be like him," he choked out the words through his sobs.

"I know it is hard to tell, but he really does love you. You just don't know how much," Delia said softly as Ash wiped his his tears away with his arm. "Come downstairs when you are ready. You don't know if you will have this chance again."

Ash nodded as his mother abandoned the room. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He craved the answers to all of his childhood questions. "Why didn't you ever visit?" "Why did you abandon us?" "What was your started pokemon?" He wished the never-ending questions would cease, but they only echoed more loudly since Ash met his father.

"Pikapi, pika kachu," his pikachu chanted and interrupted Ash's solemn thoughts.

"Yeah, buddy, I'm as ready as I will ever be," Ash replied.

Downstairs, Delia and Giovanni were sitting on the couch. Persian was asleep on the floor, and Mr. Mime was aggravated that he couldn't vacuum without awaking the feline. Ash and pikachu sat in the green armchair. Ash sighed as he looked to his pokemon for reassurance. He finally turned his attention to Giovanni. "This weird situation has me questioning my entire life. This is really hard on me, but I want to get to know you, dad. You aren't what I was expecting, but I guess I can try to know you," Ash said calmly and firmly as if his speech was written by Brock.

Giovanni glanced nervously at his wife who merely offered a reassuring smile. He replied sardonically, "Well, I don't know what you were expecting. He felt a swift jab to the ribs, and he felt as if he had been working with Team Rocket grunts for too long.

"A great trainer on his journey," retorted Ash with the same amount of venom.

"I have proven myself to be a great trainer," Giovanni replied defensively, "Before I was a gym leader, I had a journey too. I didn't start my childhood as a mob boss."

Delia smiled fondly at her husband and took his hand in hers. She remembered their pokemon journey as if they were on the road a few days prior. She continually longed to revisit Viridian Forest where she first met him. "That's right, Ash. Your father and I actually met on our pokemon journey. He helped me capture one of my first pokemon," Delia said.

"What mom? You were a pokemon trainer?" Ash asked bewildered. He vaguely remembered Brock mentioning his mother would be a good trainer because of her perseverance. He just never believed his mother had aspirations to be a pokemon master.

"Of course, I had to have some field experience with pokemon before becoming Professor Oak's research assistant," Delia replied casually.

"God, I remember those days," Giovanni added as he stroked his chin. "You were lost in Virdian Forest with your Bulbasaur."

"Wait? What happened?" Ash asked like a petulant child wanting to be read a bedtime story.

Giovanni and Delia looked at one another lovingly. Giovanni nodded before looking down at his Persian. Delia began to tell her tale. "Ash," Delia said "a long time ago, I had set out on my journey from Pallet Town. Like every ten year old that has ever went on a pokemon journey, I got my starter from a much younger Professor Oak. He had recently moved to my hometown, and every citizen revered him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a trainer or what kind of trainer I would be. I just knew that I had to record every pokemon I saw in a notebook with a corresponding photograph. Even though I loved pokemon, my family had a Tauros, a Vileplume, and a Meowth as pets. I knew nothing about training them.

"From the various trainers and people I met, I knew I needed to travel through Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City. I easily got lost in the maze of trees. I felt as if I let my mom and my bulbasaur down. I planted myself underneath a tree that was infested with Caterpie and Weedle. I waited for an hour until I saw a twelve year old boy. Even in a sweater vest and khaki cargo shorts, he seemed so confident and collected, and he had six pokeballs on his belt. I just had Bulbasaur, and I felt so far behind. He stopped when he noticed I had been crying. He asked me, 'Hey kid, are you lost?'

" All I could think of to say was, 'I'm alright.'

"'That didn't answer my question,' he replied. 'I'm Giovanni, but you call me 'Gio' if you want.' I had no idea why I was so completely compelled to him, but I wanted him to stay by my side.

" ' I am Delia.'

"'You know the forrest isn't safe if you don't have any pokemon with you,' he said.

"'I have a Bulbasaur,' I replied adamantally

'' 'Just a Bulbasaur?' he asked. Then Ash, your father locked eyes on a female Nidoran. There was this spark in his eyes and he told me to follow him. He called out his male Nidoran, and taught me how to catch a pokemon. He threw the red and white ball, and once the female Nidoran was safe in its pokeball, he gave it to me. He turned to me and said, 'you clearly don't know a thing about pokemon. I don't even know if you want to be a trainer, but I don't want you roaming around and getting hurt. You are welcome to tag a long with me. Maybe you can learn something.'

"I completely agreed. He was older, smarter, and he knew what he began to rant about what he learned at the Pokemon Academy. He wanted to be the strongest pokemon trainer, and I wanted to discover who I was. I never regretted the two and a half years I spent on the road with him."

"Over two years?" Ash asked.

"Yes, your dear mother had to record the characteristics of every pokemon she saw. It was very time consuming and a pain in the ass," Giovanni explained.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth were sitting in a large tree outside the Ketchum's house. They used their binoculars to peer into the living room and spy on the enemy twerp. Jessie cooed, "Look at the twerp. Isn't he having a lovely conversation with mummy and daddy."

"How quaint," James replied with a giggle.

"Hey guys," Meowth pointed as he zoomed in, "Is dat da' boss wit' da' twerp?" His two partners zoomed in and gasped wildly before falling from their perch. With a loud thud, they landed in the garden, and the makeshift family rushed to the window.

"Those morons," Giovanni groaned.

"What a pain in the neck," Ash and his father said simultaneously as Delia mentioned her poor petunias. Giovanni opened the window.

Before Ash or his father could do anything, Delia stepped closer to the window. "It is very rude to trespass on private property and destroy their garden, you worthless delinquents," she yelled. Before Jessie and James could speak to the boss, Pikachu used thunderbolt, and Team Rocket blasted off again.


	4. A Family Breakfast

Giovanni tossed and turned in the bed beside Delia. He released a soft sigh as he looked at his softly sleeping spouse. He carefully slipped out of the cream colored cotton sheets before opening a wooden trunk underneath the window sill. He opened the lid to reveal a few large photo albums in two stacks. He picked up a photo album with a red and white cover. A black line ran horizontally through the middle. He closed the lid slowly and the hinges creaked. Giovanni winced as he looked back at his sleeping wife. He turned on the lamp before crawling into bed with the photo album.

The weight of Giovanni's reentrance into the bed awoke Delia. "Giovanni," she murmured groggily as she rubbed her eyes, "what are you doing?"

He opened the book. A picture of Ash with a girl with orange hair tied into a pony tail and an older boy with spiky brown hair with squinty eyes was in the center of the page. "I'm catching up," he replied simply as he rested a head of Delia's forehead. "You didn't have this photo album the last time I was here."

"Oh, Misty, May, Tracey, and Brock have sent me copies of their photos from their journey with Ash. I decided to put all of the photos in an album for him. I was planning to give it to Ash after he finished with his journey. I would hate for him to forget all the friends that he's made," she explained as Giovanni flipped the page. Although he was paying more attention to the photo album, she made a deliberate effort to point out that she took some of the group photos and pictures of Ash during League Tournaments.

She noticed the stern and thoughtful expression on Giovanni's rugged features. There wasn't a hint of a smile as he looked at pictures of his son. His brow was furrowed as if the gears in his head struggled to turn. The emotional erosion finally caused him to slam the book shut before placing it on the floor. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," he grumbled.

"Taking over your mother's crime organization is seldom considering 'doing the right thing'," Delia stated dryly.

"Very funny," Giovanni replied sarcastically, "I meant distancing myself from him. I missed more of his life than my mother did with mine. Although, I wished she hadn't imposed on my affairs."

Delia rolled over and glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. Two thirty-four a.m. was too early to deal with her husband's emotional issues. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Ash has been home for less than twenty four hours, and he's slowly warming up to you. You're already trying to get to know him better. Please stop worrying as much," Delia said as she stifled a yawn.

"I know, and you're right. I always expected getting to know him would be easier than this," Giovanni admitted.

"Sweetheart, he hasn't seen you since he was six. All of his expectations had been unravelled. It's enough to mess any kid up," Delia commented.

"Well, you shouldn't have lied to him," Giovanni added softly. Delia's chocolate brown eyes burned into him. The bed moved as her husband uncomfortably shifted his weight. Giovanni mused aloud, "We didn't want him to have a childhood like mine. I guess we succeeded, eh?"

The next morning,Giovanni found himself awake at seven-thirty a.m. He sighed as his Persian stretched on the floor before sitting attentively by the bed. "Yes, I'm coming," Giovanni said. He rolled out of bed before the duo tiptoed downstairs. Once they reached the kitchen, Giovanni summoned his pokemon. He carefully arranged the food bowls around the table before pouring his personal brand of pokemon food into the bowls. Then he searched through the cabinets and starting preparing his nutritious breakfast of porridge. When he finished making breakfast, he inched over to the table before plopping down in the seat. He murmured something about the heat of the bowl as he stirred the oatmeal mixture around with a silver spoon. He hadn't realized how loud his pokemon were when they ate; therefore, he was surprised to see a half-asleep Ash standing in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Ash asked through a large yawn.

"Sorry I was feeding my pokemon," Giovanni said. Ash nodded sleepily before preparing a bowl of pokemon food for pikachu.

"Would you like some porridge?" Giovanni offered. Ash shook his head before shuffling over to the kitchen cabinet and pouring some sugar colorful cereal into a large bowl then drowning the cereal in milk. He sat across the table from his father.

"Did you sleep well?" Giovanni asked as if desperate for conversation. He spooned the oatmeal mixture into his mouth as his son stared at his bowl momentarily as if forgetting that he prepared his breakfast a few minutes earlier.

"Not really," Ash grumbled. "What about you?"

"There's no sleep for the wicked," Giovanni answered with a snort. He noticed his son chuckle before spooning a large amount of cereal into his mouth. "So what kept you up?"

"I just don't understand the whole family situation," Ash said. "It's almost too unbelievable to be real, and I can't find any pictures of us as a family."

"Odd," Giovanni replied. He wondered if he could improve his relationship with his son if he enlightened him about his past. He wasn't certain what Delia had told Ash about his whereabouts except about being on a pokemon journey. His son was only able to judge the situation by his knowledge on Team Rocket. He couldn't blame Ash for being bitter when he had a million unanswered question.

"I will tell you anything you want to know," Giovanni said as he straightened his posture. Ash looked at him like a confused Psyduck.

"I can ask you anything?"

"It wouldn't be fair to hide anything from you," Giovanni said gently.

Ash looked at his Pikachu then at his father. He asked, "If you're my dad, how come Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber kept trying to steal Pikachu?"

"When I heard you started traveling, I told those incompetent fools to keep an eye on you. I knew they weren't capable of harming you; however, when I said 'keep an eye out for the boy with a Pikachu', they assumed I wanted him. The only reason I let them stay on Team Rocket and rack up so much debt was I would always find out if you were safe," Giovanni explained. He made a mental note to fire the idiots as soon as he returned to Rocket Headquarters.

Ash asked skeptically, "So you don't want Pikachu?"

"You've seen some of my pokemon. What use would I have for Pikachu?" Giovanni stated in almost a growl. Ash scowled as he looked at his yellow small companion.

Ash noticed his father's face fell as he processed his own words. "I didn't mean that your Pikachu is weak. I just have no reason to possess one especially yours." Ash grinned. Although his father was a tad callous and insensitive, Ash could tell that his father was trying his best to communicate with him. He imagined talking down to idiots like Cassidy and Biff or Jessie and James would cause a man to habitually talk to people as if they were all morons.

Ash replied happily, "It's alright. You're trying to talk to me. I guess that's important."

"Pikaa," Pikachu agreed as he finished his food. Giovanni summoned all of his pokemon except for Persian into their respective pokeballs. Pikachu gently tapped in Ash's leg covered by the stripped cotton of the pajama pants as if supporting him.

Ash had the perfect chance to ask his father the one question that plagued his mind for years. He sighed and looked out the kitchen window. "I understand why Jessie and James followed me," Ash said, "but they wouldn't need to if you hadn't left. Dad, why did you leave us?"

Ash sounded so weak and young when he spoke that Giovanni had to remind himself that his son was over the age of six. He gulped as he thought of the best way to explain that leaving was for the best even if he wasn't sure if he believed that himself. Giovanni replied, " After my mother died, I became the boss of Team Rocket. In order to gain control of those who saw me as Madame Boss's 'Brat Boy, I had to pull bigger and bigger heists and scams. As my reputation grew, the more danger from rival crime organizations and the law began to threaten our safety. At first, I came home at night to be a dad and split my time evenly during the day as a Gym Leader and Rocket Boss. I failed miserably. One day, I let you use Rhydon to climb on because I felt guilty for not spending time with you.

"About the time you turned six, you were becoming more aware of your surroundings and my situation became less controllable. I didn't want you or your mother to be in danger. I talked it over with your mother, and we decided it was best if I left until you started your journey. I never will forget those wide brown eyes when I told you I was leaving or how you started giving me your pokemon plushies when I told you I wanted to be a great trainer. I planned to come home on your tenth birthday to explain everything before you encountered my gym or minions, but you left before I could even get in my car."

Delia with a pink bathrobe wrapped around her entered the kitchen. She waved to her family before shuffling over to the coffee pot. She noticed the two males weren't fighting but engaged in a serious conversation. A faint smile traced her lips. She began to pour her coffee into a "Mom of the Year" mug before sitting in the chair between the son and father.

Ash looked at his mom and asked, "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Giovanni smirked as if he had been expecting this confrontation. He glanced at his wife. "Go on, honey," he said almost sweet enough to cause someone to gag. Delia had used every excuse from "He's too young" to "I will tell him after his journey. He doesn't need to feel forced into Team Rocket." He had accepted his wife's decision since she was raising their child, but he was curious to know the truth.

"Ash, I…I hoped you wouldn't be in contact with them. It was your birthday, and I didn't want to ruin it," Delia stammered.

"So? You didn't say anything after I told you about Team Rocket chasing me," Ash retorted.

Delia wondered if she was dreaming. She was too tired to be confronted by her son. She took a sip of coffee and savored the caffeine as it energized her system. She could feel her hand become one with the table. She closed her eyes and felt as if a Golem had used Earthquake. "I already lost my husband to that vile organization," she said strained as if the air was being sucked from the room, "Ash, I thought if you knew that you'd go chasing them. I didn't want to lose you too."

By the time Delia had finished speaking, she was hunched over the table. She was trying to discreetly wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Pika pika," Pikachu said sympathetically as Ash's mother sat down with a hand covering her mouth. Ash abandoned his chair and gave his mother a consoling embrace.

Ash replied softly, "Mom, you're never going to lose me." The woman nodded and smiled. Giovanni looked down at a single spot on the floor and rubbed his temple.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Giovanni asked his wife more roughly than intended.

"We agreed on the plan years ago. I didn't want to bother you about a situation that neither of us could have changed," She replied as her voice became thin like air.

"You're my wife! These are things I should know," Giovanni reminded her. His Persian meowed and placed a paw on Delia's lap.

"I know," she consented.

Ash realized his father had only told him half of the story. The past was more dangerous than he expected. His mother, a beacon of light and strength, was still affected by the scars of the past, but Ash couldn't tell if Giovanni leaving years ago had caused that. He figured there was more to the story. "Mom, what happened?" he asked.

**Thank to Eeveeleah for the review last chapter and to every one that has read/favorited/followed the story this far. The little porridge excerpt was written for Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai. Anyway, I hope this chapter sets up the next one nicely and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	5. Delia's Decisions

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this fanfic. Your support helps continue the story. I'm sorry this chapter took forever to write. Anyways, this chapter takes place six years before Ash starts his kanto journey. Basically, this is a flashback chapter.**

The day of Madam Boss's funeral was the worst day of Giovanni's life. The Viridian City Gym Leader and his wife were the only people that weren't part of the villainous organization called Team Rocket. Giovanni could not look away at the pale lifeless body in the black casket. The red roses surrounding her dead body seemed to mock him. He looked around the room. He was almost certain that half of the visitors didn't know Madam Boss well and they came to see their new leader.

Delia looped her arm around her husband's and commented, "She looks like she's sleeping."She pressed her dainty chin onto Giovanni's broad chest.

"No, she never looked that peaceful," he replied with a smirk. He got a closer look at his mother and wondered if she would regain her vitality to criticize him. She looked as if she should be alive. Her lips were as red as a Vulpix's tails, and she wore a black paint suit.

"You know, she won in the end, don't you?" He mused out loud. "She always wanted me to follow in her foot steps. Now, I don't have a choice."

Delia gulped but looked straight ahead. "Have you talked to your lawyer about all of your options?" she inquired.

"Of course," Giovanni replied as he looked down at his wife, "As it was explained to me, there are too many criminals that depend on Team Rocket for work. It would cause more havoc on the streets if I let them go. Most of them have skills that could severely cause more mayhem than the police could handle. I won't put you or Ash in danger."

"So you're going into organized crime?"

"Yes, if I don't, I…our family could be a target."

"How are you going to be a Gym Leader and run Team Rocket?" Delia asked incredulously.

"By doing it," he growled as if indicating that he was finished with their discussion. His mother was slowly lowered into the depths of the earth.

Giovanni was able to build his organization better than his mother could dream. He wasn't out to destroy the world or collect anything valuable. He just wanted to make a profit. He built the Celadon Game Corner to sell any stolen pokemon to decent trainers and commemorate his mother's love for gambling. Once Lieutenant Surge joined Team Rocket, Giovanni was able to get shipments and supplies to Team Rocket. Koga of Fuchsia city was able to train starter Rocket Pokemon so every team would be able to fight when needed. Blaine, of the Cinnabar Islands, was a well-respected scientist and was head of research. The Rocket Grunts stole the pokemon for the Game Corner. Giovanni felt as if he could give his family the moon, but he never had time to spend with his son. He was in his office so much that he bought a futon. He cherished every night that he got to spend sharing a bed with his beloved wife and waking up to his son playing with his pokemon plushies.

A single year had passed, and Team Rocket was reaching to the stars above. As busy as he is, Giovanni fell asleep next to his wife in their bedroom. He woke up, yawned, and noticed his Delia was wide awake and watching him. Her hand was mindlessly stroking his hair. Giovanni looked curiously at his wife and asked, "What are you doing?"

Delia replied absentmindedly, "I forgot what your hair looked like messy." Her husband stood up and walked over to the mirror. He grunted as he placed his hands on the top of the shelf. His brown hair stuck up in the back and his bangs cut through his forehead with their jagged edges. He grumbled, "Remind me to get a haircut."

His wife giggled as she wrapped her arms around his naked torso. She could feel his muscles had gotten larger through her fingertips. She planted her lips to his shoulder blade. "Just remember," she said, "I'd like Ash to think you are human."

"Sometimes, I need to be reminded of that," he replied before pulling on a tight black t-shirt and khakis.

The couple went downstairs to find Ash sitting on the floor of the living room and playing with some of his plush toys. "Pikachu," Ash said as he pushed up the yellow toy, "use tundra!"

Giovanni smirked as his son mispronounced his words. The little boy mocked Pikachu's voice before knocking the Squirtle plushie over. "Good job, pikachu," Ash said aloud.

Giovanni kneeled down beside his son. "Hey buddy," he said gently, "Are you playing pokemon?"

"Yeap," Ash chirped.

"If you'd like, I can show you some of my pokemon after breakfast," Giovanni suggested as he grinned at his wife. Delia placed her hands on her hips before heading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I want to see your pokemon!" Ash cheered. Delia had never seen her son eat all his cereal so fast. Normally, Ash was distracted by the cartoons on the television screen.

The family went outside. He summoned his Rapidash. Ash's bright brown eyes widened in complete disbelief. "He's so big," Ash said as the pokemon lowered his head so the young boy could pet his nuzzle.

"You want to see another one?" Giovanni asked before the fire pokemon galloped around the yard.

"Yeah!" the son cheered.

Giovanni called out his Persian. "Dad, I don't think the Persian likes the pokeball," Ash judged as the feline hissed. Giovanni stroked behind the cat pokemon's ears to calm him down. Never again, did Persian go into its pokeball. Little did they know, that morning would be one of the last family moments that they shared.

Giovanni always kept his desk neat and tidy in fear that Delia would smack him with a broom if he kept a messy office. He was surprised to find a note on the floor by the leg of his desk. He opened the small envelope before yelling, "Who brought this here?" His secretary and grunts just shrugged. Giovanni knew who had threatened his business and family. They were a small group of people that his mother had always warned him about. They would destroy your business and life if you didn't seek their protection, but they took half the business profits if you followed their orders. Giovanni was determined to kill the greedy bastards.

He called Lt. Surge. "I need you to be on the look out for a bunch of men in black suits and briefcases. They will try to inspect your gym and ask for information pertaining to other activities. I will need you to kill them."

"I can do that," he replied gravelly before hanging up. Giovanni repeated the same message to Koga and Blaine.

Giovanni punched the wall and felt the adrenaline surge through him. His knuckles tingled as he fell to the floor. His Persian meowed before curling up beside him.

He picked up the black phone again and called Delia. The phone rang before a soft "hello" was heard.

"Delia. This is Giovanni. Something happened," he said slowly as if he was marching to his grave. He explained everything and the measures needed to solve his problem. He could barely believe the words that exited his mouth. "I understand if you want to divorce me."

"I said for better or for worse. This is the worst."

Giovanni replied urgently, "You and Ash are in danger. I will not let anything happen to you. They will come after you unless we break association."

"Can you come home?"

"Well, I won't get any work done here now anyways," he replied.

When he arrived in Pallet Town, he saw his wife waiting on the porch. Her cheeks were stained from tears. She hugged him and kissed his lips. "Go on," she said. "I don't want a divorce, I don't want to be away from you. Until this is settled and Ash knows what you really do for a living, you shouldn't be around him."

"He will want to take his own journey. We will have to tell him before he turns ten," Giovanni said as he sat down on the porch steps.

"I know," Delia replied. She handed him a pokeball. "I don't want your Nidoking and my Nidoqueen separated for too long. You know how they get." Giovanni nodded as he took Delia's hands in hers.

"I love you."

"I know. I'm using my mother's maiden name. They won't link me with you," Delia said as if her husband had been killed. The sun had began to set, and for once neither of them found it beautiful. Giovanni handed a pokeball to his wife.

"It's a Mr. Mime. He can help with cleaning," he said. "You don't want to know where I got it."

Delia nodded as she looked upstairs. The tears began to stream down her face. "You should probably say goodbye to your son," she said.

He went inside and upstairs. Ash was tucked in his bed. "Ash," Giovanni said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "You're going to have to be the man of the house. Daddy is taking a journey to be a pokemon trainer."

"When will you be back?" his son asked as he leaned forward.

"Not for awhile," Giovanni answered sadly as he took his son's hand in his.

"Can I come with you?" Ash piped up hopefully.

"No, it'd be too dangerous, and I can't let anything happen to you," he responded. "I promise I will come see you again." Giovanni left the house only to instruct Delia to call him every once and awhile. The car ride back to Viridian City was the only time Giovanni ever broke down and cried.

Delia watched her son envelop himself in the pokemon world. He never missed a televised battle as if he would be missing seeing his father again. He was determined to be a pokemon master, and he read all about gym leaders and the Elite Four. She was reminded of a much younger Giovanni that would spend countless nights studying about the next town or the pokemon he could catch in the surrounding areas.

The day finally arrived for Delia to tell Ash the truth about his father. He would start his journey soon, and both parents knew that Team Rocket would be part of their son's future. Delia encouraged her son to "go on" instead of making him wait for his father.

Of course, Giovanni was furious when he returned home to find his son had already left. He had murdered the very people that endangered his family only to discover that his son would never truly know him. "He's never going to forgive me once he meets those imbeciles," he screamed, but Delia felt no regret for sparing Ash the truth. Team Rocket had stolen her husband, and the business ate him alive. If Ash was destined to follow in his father's footsteps, Delia would lose him to the same fate.

"He's safe," Delia reminded her husband gently.

"So I lost my son after I killed for him? I distanced myself so he'd be safe, and I don't get to see how he turned out? Delia, I have waited for this day for years," Giovanni yelled as he grabbed her by her shoulders. She could see the desperation and heartbreak in his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry," she replied hollowly.

"He better find out the truth before he reaches Viridian City," Giovanni snapped, "Or I will personally tell him when he reaches my gym." Ironically, he never found out when Ash reached the Viridian City Gym because work foiled his plans once more.


	6. A Brief Father-Son Chat

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following the story. I am so appreciative to have people actually interested in this little story. This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones; however, it deserves to stand alone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Delia refused to meet her son's gaze after the couple revealed their family's past. She moved from the table and murmured, "I need to do some cleaning." Mr. Mime piped happily in agreement. Giovanni's hand caught Delia's arm to prevent her from cleaning away the situation.

"Stay." Giovanni instructed his wife in a low growl like a kangaskhan protecting its young. Ash's head was buried in his hands. His jaw was clenched as if he was suffering from severe pain. "Are you alright?" Giovanni asked his son with only a trace of compassion in his voice.

"I'm fine," Ash answered obviously lying before standing up. "I'm glad I have you two to protect me. I just need some time to clear my head." Delia and Giovanni glanced at one another. Their hearts tightened in their chests as Ash picked up Pikachu. He walked into the adjoining room. They heard his feet pound the staircase as he ran upstairs.

When he came back down, he announced, "I'm going for a walk."

An hour had passed, and Giovanni was getting worried. "Should one of us go after him?" he asked. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his wife.

Bent over the sink, Delia scrubbed a dirty plate with a sponge. The suds of soap covered her arms as she cleaned. She stopped humming as she placed the white plate into the right side of the sink. She answered, "He's been traveling around for years so I wouldn't be worried. I just want him to come home. " She wanted to chase after her son, but she kept her son away from his father. Even a heartfelt sincere apology would not mean anything to Ash.

GIovanni kissed her forehead. "I'm going after him," he said. "You're worried."

She cut off the water and leaned against the sink. "Are you sure?" she inquired.

"Maybe, he needs his father," Giovanni replied half-jokingly. He went upstairs to change. He pulled on a black t-shirt and some jeans before running after his son. His loyal Persian followed him as Giovanni yelled a farewell to his wife.

Giovanni found his son by a small creek that ran along Pallet Town. He was laying on his back in the tall grass with Pikachu curled up beside him. A Ratata dashed along past Ash's mop of messy black hair. Ash inhaled deeply as his Giovanni sat down beside him.

Ash, shocked and confused, asked, "Dad. what are you doing out here?"

'Trying to be a decent father," he replied almost scathingly. "Look, you shouldn't have just ran out here. I know I missed the majority of your childhood, and I am not the man you wanted me to be, but your mother is worried about you."

Ash sighed and gave a half-hearted grin. "That's not why I came out here. I can't blame you for trying to do the right thing," he responded blankly as a Butterfree flew low over the water,

Giovanni's Persian inched near the water and swatted it with his paw. Persian meowed as Pikachu followed suite. Giovanni smiled as he watched the Pokemon become friends. "Why are you upset?" he asked. He truly felt as if he was the source of his son's emotional problems. He wasn't sure Jolteons dashed as fast as Ash had bolted from the house.

Ash sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. He met his father's unrelenting gaze. He wondered how honest he could be with a man that he was just beginning to know. He finally relented and said quietly, "She kept me from you. She never even gave me a choice. It isn't fair."

Giovanni reminded his son as if reminding a Team Rocket Grunt about safety precautions in a laboratory, "It was for your protection. "

" I know, I know," Ash replied, "But it still happened. It's just not an easy thing to accept."

Giovanni nodded and folded his hands together. He doesn't have the same softness that his wife possessed, and his son seemed to need his Dad's bluntness. Giovanni reminded himself that he needed to step up and grant some paternal advice. "It's okay to be angry." Giovani said slowly as if hand-picking his words, "I have been very angry at Delia for not telling you. I can't even count how many arguments we had because she refused to tell you the truth."

Ash inquired as he rolled his knees to his chance, "So you understand? "

"Of course," his father stated. He thought about his long deceased mother. She had never acted like she cared. She was a stone cold woman that sent him to get a decent education. When she passed away, Giovanni received enough money and resources to make Team Rocket better and his mother proud. She had allowed him to follow his dream and become a Gym Leader although it compromised her dream of him becoming a pokemon stealing monster.

"Ash," Giovanni said, "we will never know what it is like to be mothers. I didn't have to carry you in me for nine months. Delia has been there for you since the day you were born, and I have not. Your mother loves you and only has your best interests at heart even if you disapprove of her methods. She gave you a better life than I could have offered. I know you are angry, but she did what she thought was best for you, "

"If you were around, you could have given me a good life too," Ash murmured as the words began to fail him.

"Maybe, if Team Rocket had never existed," Giovanni replied.

"Do you ever regret the decisions you made/" Ash asked while he was still brave enough to talk. He could feel the words die on his tongue as he spoke.

Giovanni picked up a smooth rock and glided his thumb over it. He tossed the rock into the water as he remembered every bit of his recently exposed past. His Persian came up and laid down beside him. The Persian placed its regal head on his trainer's leg. "Everything I did was to protect you. I didn't get enough time with you, but I prefer you being alive."

"So?" Ash asked. He didn't understand what his father meant. His Pikachu bounced onto his shoulder.

"You are alive so I have no regrets," Giovanni replied briefly.

"Did Team Rocket change you?"

"I don't think I could be unaffected by it," his father answered calmly. "You have to adapt to survive."

Ash nodded as he finally understood how deeply his parents loved him. An emotional storm cloud perpetually followed them. They spent so much time apart and sacrificed their happiness so he would be safe and morally sound. Ash wanted to know his father before Team Rocket ensnared him. He was certain his mother would tell him stories of their adventures. Ash was determined to find a way to repay his parents.


End file.
